


Mandatory Team Bonding

by celeste9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you want to have a cuddle, all you have to do is ask,” Felicity said, patting Oliver’s knee. “Really, there’s room for everyone! We can consider it mandatory team bonding, except no one had to force us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> For kate's fandom stocking. Can be a Team Arrow threesome, if you like. :D

“Felicity, aren’t they done yet?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and yelled back, “If you ask me one more time, Oliver, I swear I won’t let you have any!”

There was a brief pause and then Oliver replied, “I can pout very effectively.” Then he yelped, which Felicity assumed meant Diggle must have elbowed him or perhaps dug his heel into Oliver’s toe.

Grinning to herself, Felicity put the last of the cookies on the plate and carried it out to the living room. “Here you go,” she said, setting it on the coffee table in front of Oliver and Diggle.

She had only just put it down before Oliver was reaching out and grabbing, seriously, like six of them. He stuffed one in his mouth and made this practically obscene noise of pleasure. Felicity giggled.

Diggle more politely took one cookie and bit into it, saying, “These are really great, Felicity, thanks for making them.”

“No problem,” she said, squeezing in between the two of them on the couch. The TV had gone to commercials. Felicity leant forward and took a cookie for herself, even though she’d already had two while she was baking the batches. “I figure, Oliver shoots some people, we catch some bad guys, no one gets hurt... We deserve fresh cookies. Go team!”

Oliver said something that probably equated to agreement but it was mostly unintelligible because his mouth was full.

“You’re a pig,” Felicity told him. “It’s disconcerting, I feel like you should have wonderful manners considering how you grew up.”

Oliver made a show of swallowing and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. It might have worked better if it hadn’t been a leftover paper napkin from when Felicity had gotten fast food last night. “I do have wonderful manners. I just don’t care that much around you guys.”

“I’m touched,” Diggle said.

“I hope so. You should take it as a compliment.”

“Should I? Should I really?”

Felicity yawned and snuggled against Diggle’s side. He was broad and firm and warm and Felicity decided she’d be fine with not moving, she could just sleep here, okay. As long as Diggle didn’t move.

Diggle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and that was even better.

Then Oilver sniffed and said, “What, I’m not good enough for you? Go ahead, you guys snuggle without me, see if I care.”

“Oh my God, Oliver,” Diggle said, and Felicity laughed.

“If you want to have a cuddle, all you have to do is ask,” Felicity said, patting Oliver’s knee. “Really, there’s room for everyone! We can consider it mandatory team bonding, except no one had to force us.”

Oliver kind of pushed himself down farther on the couch and curled into Felicity, and then it was a little bit awkward while they rearranged themselves. Once they’d figured it out, though, it was _really_ nice. Felicity definitely wasn’t moving again. “I hope you guys know this is how I’m sleeping tonight,” she said.

Oliver hummed a little bit in agreement while Diggle said, “I’m thinking about making a crack about Oliver’s neediness but, hey. I’m not above wanting some cuddling myself.”

“That’s magnanimous of you, Dig, really,” Oliver mumbled. After a few seconds, he added, sounding plaintive, “I want another cookie but I don’t want to move.”

This time when he yelped, it was because Felicity pinched him just as Diggle reached over to smack the back of his head.

_**End** _


End file.
